1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to impact tools, such as impact drivers and impact wrenches.
2. Description of the Related Art
An impact driver, for example, includes a plastic main housing accommodating a motor, a metal front housing (e.g., hammer case) accommodating an impact mechanism, the front housing being attached to the front of the main housing, and an anvil, which is an output shaft, projecting from the front end of the front housing. Adhered on the outer peripheral surface of the front housing, which is exposed from the main housing, is a plastic cover preventing users from directly touching the front housing, which has had a temperature increase from impact operations. In front of the cover, a ring bumper, made of an elastic material such as rubber, is attached so as to prevent the front housing from directly abutting a workpiece. The cover and bumper are assembled through a mechanism in which the bumper prevents the cover from being detached. In an example as disclosed in JP-A No. 2009-220272, a bumper is engaged with the outer peripheral surface at the front end of a hammer case, which is a front housing, with the cover overlaid on the hammer case.